Sakura
by sakuraflordelis
Summary: Buscarse la vida para poder comer , dormir y poder mantener a su madre enferma impulsan a la joven Sakura recien salida del instituto y con muchas aspiraciones pero nada de dinero a buscarse la vida para poder sobrevivir, estudiar , tratar a su madre enferma, apoyarse en sus amigos, conservarlos y si hay tiempo ser feliz algo que no esta en sus planes como enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo 6:00 am 23 junio 2012

-Buenos días tokyo!Son las seis de la mañana ¡ El dia de hoy se presenta bastante movidito, con un aumento de las temperaturas considerable y con retenciones en las salidas a-36 y B-19 con las línea de metro cerradas por mantenimiento y con unas temperaturas medias de 23º de mínima y 35º de máxima en la cudad…- Dio un manotazo al radiodespertador, era demasiado pronto..

-hmmm, pues empezamos bien el dia..- dijo aun dormida Sakura.

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, seguramente todos sus compañeros de clases estarían durmiendo hasta las dos de la tarde o cosas del estilo pero ela no podía permitírselo, no tal y como esaban las cosas, entro a darse una rápida ducha de agua fría al baño, no hizo mucha presión con el agua no quería despertar a su madre, lo mejor para espabilarse era sin duda el agua helada recorriendo su cuerpo, se enjabono se aclaro y salio de la ducha, vistiéndose con su uniforme de trabajo, le esperaba un dia muy largo, camisno sin zapatillas por el pasillo , entro a la habitación de su madre, estaba desarropada y con la ventana abierta, esta mujer era tan cabezona, la arropo y cerro la ventana, cogio una manzana de la nevera y su mochila y salio de su bloque de apartamentos eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana y como no pillara el siguiente metro llegaría tarde.

Sakura pov's

Hmm levantarme pronto me cuesta demasiado, me decía a mi misma,pero tengo que hacerlo no me puedo permitir un despido ahora, lo necesito más que nunca, mi trabajo no es gran cosa pero me permite comer a mi madre y a mi y pagarnos un alquiler muy justo.

Soy lavaplatos en el restaurante de los tios de mi amiga Tenten, es un restaurante chino y bueno ahora en verano necesitaban personal y Ten consiguió enchufarme aunque sea poco lo que me pagan ya es algo.

Llegue a mi bajada y en diez minutos estaba en el restaurante, justo también iba a entrar mi amiga asique me espero en la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo, como siempre saku- me dijo ella guiñándome un ojo y sacándome la lengua.

-Si, por poco jeje- comente yo

Dejamos nuestras cosas en las taquillas y nos dirigimos a nuestros puestos ella es camarera .

La mañana paso tranquila pero a la hora de las comidas eso era un infierno, platos platos y mas platos sucios cazuelas, dios era desesperante había demasiada gente en el restaurante y en cocina no se daba abasto.

-Saku por favor ayúdame! – me pidió tenten –estoy agobiadísima necesitamso mas camareros fuera!

-Pero Ten yo no soy camarera no se y si tus tios se enteran se enfadará no puedo dejar mi puesto!

-Saku estoy desesperada, porfavor- me supluco y no pude por menos que aceptar.

Tras unos veinte viajes sin incidentes ya estaba más tranquila, había una mesa de dos personas supuse que una pareja y un familiar había dos hombres y una mujer que habían pedido una bandeja de tallarines con gambas para picar y debían de ser muy buenos clientes puesto que todos peloteaban al máximo, intente dar lo mejor de mi pero cuando estaba a punto de servirla una camarera que regresaba a cocina me empujo y sin querer tire toda la bandeja por encima a la mujer.

En ese momento no sabia que hacer Ten ten vino rápido a ayudarme la mujer estaba montando un numerito de cuidado y todo el restaurante estaba expectante.

-SERAS INUTIL, EL VESTIDO ERA NUEVO Y MI PELO Y AHORA LA COMIDA! ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI QUIERO HABLAR CON EL GERENTE DONDE ESTA EL GERENTE QUE DESPIDAN A ESTA INUTIL POR FAVOR!- Gritaba colérica la mujer-

-Y o lo siento de verdad no se que ha pasado- intente disculparme pero no dejaba de gritarme Tenten también lo intento pero la mujer no paraba de gritar.

-Karín compórtate por dios ha sido un accidente – dijo uno de los acompañantes, la chica era pelirroja con cuerpo de modelo y pintas de pija, los dos hombres eran muy parecidos con el pelo negro y ojos igual,uno con el pelo largo y otro con el pelo corto, el del pelo largo intento calmar a la pelirroja porque había sido un accidente pero ella no paraba de gritar, hasta que los tios de Tenten llegaron nos mandaron fuera de ahí y lo solucionaron ellos.

-Dios saku lo siento todo fue por mi culpa que te obligue casi a dejar tu puesto en la cocina por ayudarme a mi, lo siento mucho, espero que mis tios no se enfaden ni nada, por favor perdóname Saku..- me rogaba tenten

-Ten no pasa nada cielo, ha pasado y ya ya veras como no pasa nada- sonreí aunque estaba super preocupada, necesitaba el empleo como fuera.

-Sakura a mi despacho- me dijo el tio de tenten serio.

En el despacho….

-No se que demonios paso en el comedor pero no hay solución tu falta grave me ha costado cientos de yenes esos eran de mis mejores clientes, no me importa cuan amiga seas de Teni pero esto es intolerable, accederé a pagarte el mes completo de salario y el finiquito justo que estipula el cotrato pero sintiéndolo mucho Sakura te tengo que pedir que abandones el restaurante, es la única condición que me pusieron mis clientes y el cliente siempre manda, lo siento Sakura.

Sali del despacho Tenten me miro y la mire, se sentía muy culpable pero en fin ya estaba todo hecho, y bueno de los errores se aprende.

-Saku no me digas que..- dijo Ten

-Si.. pero no pasa nada de verdad Ten yo mañana empiezo otra vez la búsqueda ya verás como encuentro algo si?, ahora me voy a casa necesito descansar.

Llegue a casa mi madre estaba tosiendo mucho y Sali corriendo hacia su habitación…

-Mama! Estas bien?- pregunte alarmada

-Sakura cielo cof cof si estoy bien esque cof se me atraganto el agua jeje cof cof- dijo

-me asustaste ma…- dije desplomándome en el sillón de su habitación.

-Cielo como que vuelves tan pronto? paso algo en el trabajo?

-Lo perdí ma… me despidieron- no podía evitarlo y me derrumbe comencé a llorar.

-mama lo siento no pude mantener este empleo… tengo que encontrar otro ya.. las facturas..- estaba fatal, me sentía cukpable por preocupar a mi madre en su estado pero necesitaba su consejo.

-mi niña, esto tiene solución ya verás en cuanto yo me mejore podre salir a buscar trbajo y todo será mejor..-

-Mama.. no tu no puedes trabajar, sabes me voy a poner decente y voy a ver si encuentro algo , on el verano necesitan personal en algún sitio fijo- dije con optimismo, ella no podía verme deprimida.

Y me vesti con unos shorts vaqueros, unas vans falsas negras y una camiseta de tirantes de punto larga rosa palo cogi mi mochila de tela y me encamine a la aventorua por la ciudad, hoy no podía regresar a casa sin un empleo.

Llevaba toda la tare pateandome las calles buscando empleo y nada, nada en las calles principales, nada en los barrios alrededor del centro, nada , nada , nada , solo me quedaba por patearme el barrio universitario.

Ese barrio con los apartamento de jóvenes facultades .. era mi sueño poder estudiar algún dia pero no tenia dinero para comer casi cuanto menos para pagar una matricula universitaria.

Entre en varios garitos y nada, vislumbre un último antro si ahí no había nada mañana volveria pero pisando el triple de fuerte.

Entre en el lugar, era una sala grande con una gran barra un billar un escenario y varias paltaformas estaba bien, había un hombre en la barra y bastante gente tomando algo.

Me acerque a la barra y el camarero se acercó, tenia pinta de tener unos 29 años con el pelo plateado ladeado de punta era un hombre guapo aunque llevaba una palestina en el cuello que le ocultaba la mitad de la cara , estaba fuerte seguro que tenia muchas admiradoras.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo guapa?- me pregunto guiñándome un ojo.

-Si, bueno verá yo ando buscando un empleo y bueno si en su establecimiento pudieran ayudarme yo estaría muy agradecida…- dije bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, creo que no necesito nada de personal de momento, ando bastante holgado, no necesito a nadie más aquí aunque no te haya podido ayudar me dejas que te invite a algo y charlamo un rato?- me dijo, bueno había sido un no pero por lo menos había sido agradable que menos que aceptar la invitación.

-Bueno esta bien- conteste, El hombre hizo un gesto con las manos y otro chaval entro en la barra a servir , el hombre cogio dos colas y las llevo a una mesa yo le segui.

-Y bueno cuéntame algo de ti, yo soy Kakashi Hatake encantado, tu eres?

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura, encantada- conteste

-y cuéntame algo sobre ti anda..- me pidió amablemente

-Bueno pues acabo de terminar el instituto, vivo con mi madre en un apartamento de alquiler y ando buscando trabajo porque ella esta enferma y no puede trabajar de momento.. y parezco idiota contándole esto a un desconocido pero mi vida es un caos ahora mismo..

-Tranquila puedes desahogarte- me dijo sonriendo

-Hoy me han despedido del restaurante dodne trabajaba porque una camarera me empujo y beuno tire una bandeja por encima a una clienta de alto standing y me han puesto en la calle.. mi dia ha sido horrible me patee la ciudad y no encontré nada de ninguna cosa Kakashi es imposible que no haya trabajo para mi en ningún sitio! Estoy indignada..- me quejaba mientras bebia mi cola.

-Bueno sakura nunca salen las cosas a la perfeccion pro la verdad que fue un dia duro jeje-

-Y tu cuéntame algo sobre ti?- pregunte.

-Tengo 31 años, vivo solo con 5 perros y este bar es mi forma de ganarme la vida- dijo despreocupado.

-Pensaba que eras más joven jaja- comene graciosa

-Esos no son comentarios que puedas dirigirle a tu jefe- dijo mientras se levantaba y me guiñaba el ojo- mañana a las 9 aquí para concretar el contrato. Y se fue

Y yo no entendia nada, salvo que tenía trabajo y un jefe genial.

Eran casi las diez mi madre estaría preocupada, me quedaban dos paradas para llegar a casa, no me gustaba dejarla sola toanto tiempo.

Cuando llegue ya había tomado su pure y estaba dormidita, era como un ángel, me encerre en mi habitación y saque la guitarra de mi padre cuando el vivía me enseño a tocarla y me gustaba desahogarme con ella cantando alguna cancioncilla, purple rain era su favorita.

Al dia siguiente me levante a las seis igual que el dia anterior prepare a mi madre la comida , me di una ducha y Sali corriendo para pillar el metro hacia mi nuevo empleo, el bar de Kakashi se llama Jonin's y la verdad me encanta estar allí y eso que solo había estado un rato la ncohe anterior.

Cuando llegue kakashi me ofrecio el contrato eran 900 yenes al mes, no era mucho pero me daba para vivir con mi madre y inluso haciendo horas extras pada poder llevarla a un hospital de vez en cuando.

Las semanas fueron pasando kakashi y yo estábamos supoer unidos, era mi mejor amigo junto con Tenten la cual sabia que ahora trbajaba allí y solo me veía con ella los domingos un rato, un domingo recibi una llmada suya por la mañana ..

-Saku! Sabes quien regreso del internado para trabajar todo el verano con su madre en la floristería y quedarse aquí?INO!- Me dijo emocionada!

-Ten eso es genial hace mucho que no veo a la cerda!- me alegraba la idea de vovler a ver a mi querida amiga.

-hemos quedado hoy a las seis en en centro comercial de Akihabara para tomar algo y dar un paseo vienes verdad?- dijo ten

-Si si claro pero voy a ver si mi vecina la señora kusanagi puede quedarse haciendo compañía a mi madre hoy siempre paso con ella los domingos y me da cosa dejarla sola.

-Okey pues ahí te esperamos chau cielo- que ganas tenia de ver a ino.

-Mama! Ya despertaste- después de un rato mi madre despertó y fui a llevarle el desayuno.

-Hola hija- me dijo

-Mama, ayer hable con kakashi y me paga 900 al mes! Y eso no es todo hoy llega ino y voy a ir con ella y con ten esta tarde te importa si llamo a la señora kusanagi?- pregunte

-Claro que no hija! Llamala, que seguro que un pcoo de compañía nos hace bien a las dos y te felicito por lo del empleo cielo!-

Deje que mi madre desayunara limpie la casa hice la comida y cuando me quise dar cuenta era la hroa de prepararme e irme hacia el lugar donde quede con las chicas.

Según bajaba avise a la señora kusanagi que veloz como un rayo ya estaba en mi casa y segui mi camino.

Fin Sakura pov's

-Crees que vendrá tenten?- pregunto Ino a tenten

-Claro! La pobre pasa por un mal momento te necesita tenemos que estar untas y se muere de ganas de verte y espero que sea mutuo jaja

-Claro que lo es os eche tanto de menso a todas.. dijo Ino

Y el reencuentro lelgo cuando se vieron se gundieron todas en un gran abrazo, el tiepo pasaba volando tomaorn unos helados, y fueron a mirar tiendas auqnue no pudiera comprar a sakura le dvertia, fue una tarde maravillosa hasta que sakura recibió una llamada.

-Si? Sakura haruno soy yo si que ocurre?- hablaba sakura por teléfono ante la mirada de sus amigas

-Que mi madre que?! En que hospital está?! Pofavor?!- decía Sakura todo alarmada

-Enseguida estoy allí- colgó el teléfono. Rápido y se levanto-

-Mi madre esta en el hospital, le dio una crisis y la sra kusanagi llamo al hospital me tengo que ir lo siento chicas- dijo despidiéndose

-Te acompañamos saku no vamos a dejar que estes sola ahora- diojo tenten mientras ino afirmaba-

-De verdad prefiero que no vengáis vale? Peor os quiero y gracias- y dicho esto salio corriendo

Era iposible que todo le tuviera que pasar a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

El hospital era una locura estaba en el de el ala norte de la ciudad me caia lejos de donde estaba pero aun asi llegue a tiempo, pregunte por mi madre, la habían metido en observación ya.

Entre en su habitación estaba dormida, el médico estaba allí.

-Doctor como está mi madre?- pregunte alarmada.

-Verá srta haruno, su madre se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, conviene que este ingresada un par de días su nehumonia ha avanzado y necesitamos que se cure porque la hicimos varias pruebas y no esta enferma de nehumonia únicamente, su madre tiene un tumor en el hígado que necesita operación pero tiene que curarse primero de la nehumonia, y luego habrá que operarla, pero es una operacion demasiado costosa.

-Pero.. entiendo doctor- resignada me hallaba en ese momento.

Me quedaría toda la ncohe con ella haciéndola compañía, el alma se me caia a lso pies al verla llena de tubos, tenia que llamar a kakashi para avisarle de si me podía tomar unas horas libres para ducharme en casa y luego ir a trabajar.

-Kakashi, escucha tuve u problema mi madre esta grave ingresada en el hospital, se que me vas a mandar a la mierda pero necesito unas horas para ducharme y luego ir al bar hoy me voy a quedar con ella aquí no quiero que este sola- le dije

-Sakura, tomate todoe el dia libre pequeña y si te sientes muy culpable puedes venir al cerrar y ayudarme a colocar las mesas y todo para el sábado- dijo kakashi por teléfono

-Kakashi eres el mejor, muchas gracias de verdad…- se me saltaban las lagrimas, le quería tanto era como un padre para mi.

La noche paso, al dia siguiente Ino y tenten mandaron un ramo de flores de la floreisteria de Ino super grande para mi madre, la puso muy contenta y a mi mucho más, eran ls mejores, me duche en casa y me vesti era tarde debería ir a donde kakashi ya.

Una vez llegue al Jonin's estaba el allí olocando las mesas a los laterales y limpiando bien.

-Vaya kakashi por que tanta perfeccion?- pregunte

-Sakura! Verás mañana en la noche es la ronda de micrófono abierto para que nuestros universitarios músicos nos deleiten con su talento atraemos a un monton de gente con estas muestras, los participantes se llevan bebidas gratis y nosotros ganamos más sobre todos con las chicas que vienen a ver a sus chicos guapos de la uni tocando canciones de amor jaja- decía Kakashi,- Además más de una vez ha venido alguien de alguna discográfica a cazar talentos.

-Vaya pues es una idea genial kakashi y seguro que funciona super bien! Te ayudare a colocar esto.

Tras dos horas poniendo el local a punto acabaron destrozados tomándose na cola para celebrar el final de la limpieza.

-Bueno kakashi mañana por la mañna vamos a comprar las bebidas que nos hagan falta que andamos cortos de cerveza y colas y deberíamos coprar también algo de picar.

-Me parece bien, déjame que te acerque a casa ahora y mañana te paso a bsucar y vamos directamente.

-Guay.

El viaje transcurrio tranquilo en el coche auque era sábado de madrugada había mucho trafico por Tokyo, y obvio pillaron atasco.

-Bueno lo que faltaba…- dijo kaakshi

Sakura inspeccionaba el coche de kakashi y vio atrás una guitarra.

-Kakashi tocas la guitarra?- pregunto

-Si, bueno en realidad ya no, en mi época de universitario yo la tocaba pero hace mucho que no lo hago por?- contesto

-Curiosidad, yo tambie la toco bueno algo, lo que me enseño mi padre.. mi guitarra es suya.. pero lo hago fatal creeme. – dijo Sakura

-No puede ser para tanto, puedes presentarte mañana seguro que tienes una voz bonita y no tocas tan mal- dijo kaakshiu animándola

- Bueno pues ya llegue, te prometo que lo pensare- le dijo a kakashi mientras cerraba la puerta y subia hacia su casa

Amanecio y era sábado quedaban unas horas para que kakashi viniera a buscarla desayuno y cogio su guitarra, la verdad le apetecia tocar pero delante de tanta gente… en el colegio siempre cantaba y tocaba y todo el mundo le decía que era genial pero.. todo era probar y ella no era nada cobarde asique se tiaria al toro.

Recibio una llamada de tenten y de ino para quedar pero les dijo que tenia que trabajar y estas decidieron ir a verla al trabajo además seguro que se lo pasaban genial.

Era tarde faltaba poco para el micrófono abierto el bar estaba lleno Ten y Ino estaban aquí tomando algo , yo no podía parar quieta kakashi igual, el chaval que el otro dia atendio la barra cuando yo vine a ofrecerme para trabajar, kaka shi me lo presento es kiba su ahijado que se presenta al micrófono y anda ayudando también.

El bar estaba de bote en bote y kakashi hizo la presentación y el comienzo, yo había decidido hacerlo al final , que pasara lo que dios quiera, con Ino y Ten me sentía más segura asique se pusieron en primera fila para cuando me tocara.

Se subio un chico al escenario era el típico hijo de mama con su teclado .

-Hola soy Enzo y voy a cantar Nothing on you-

se sento y comenzó a cantar nothing on you- bruno mars

Todo el mundo estaba embelesado con la voz del muchacho, era suave cual melodía al acabar la canción hubo un gran aplauso.

-No voy a poder hacerlo kakashi- dije asustada

-Claro que puedes ¡ - dijo kiba mientras kakashi asentia y deséame suerte voy detrás de la siguiente.

Ahora era el turno de una chica con pinta de diva, era rubia platino con bronceado, el pelo de peluquería mquillaje hasta dentro de las orejas y típico modelo de cantante famosa en pleno concierto-

-Hola soy Karla y bueno todos me conocéis ya seguro-

-Esta es una buscacazadores, la llamamos asi porque siempre viene a ver si alguien la ofrece un contrato es una nila de papa que no tiene nada más que hacer, y me cae fatal- esclamo kiba tocándose el aro que tenia en la nariz.

- Kiba estoy teniendo mucho meido todo el mundo sabe cantar menos yo..

-Y bueno voy a cantar All around the world- preparados ponerme el audio ya!-

watch?v=w2Ax_qjUE6w

Sus movimientos parecían coreografiados y ensayados hasta la saciedad pero se movia como pez en el agua en el escenario, era alucinante!

Los aplausos y vitores no se hicieron esperar.

-Bueno pues me toca, deséame suerte saku!- me dijo Kiba.

-Vamos tu puedes kiba-grite!

-Hola pues soy kiba jajaa y bueno voy a cantar tu jardín con enanitos espero que os guste chavales!

watch?v=NAzEsqH8drQ

La voz tan madura de kiba me sorprendio bastante, bueno pensándolo bien con la vida que llevaba el hippie entre tanto porro y alcohol, cigarros y fiesta no me extraña que cante asi peor es maravilloso.. me enamora con su voz es hipnotizante- pensé

-Tu amigo es fantástico – me dijo Ino que se me acerco por detrás venia del baño

-Si es genial..- DIJE

-Suerte ahora cielo! Ya veras como lo haces gfenial me voy a sentar que deje a tenten sola- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Kiba me miraba y me guiñaba el ojo, es todo un sex symbol, maldito piercing de su nariz es tan sexy dios, no se ni que pienso, es mi amigo, pero la música me confunde jaja- pensé

-En breve te toca- me dice kakashi.

-Ya ya estoy nerviosísima por favor que salga bien-…

Kiba arrasó, no había mas palabras para definirlo se bajo del escenario y las mas jovencitas se tiraban a por el era una situación muy cómica.

-La ultima participante apuntada cantara ahora si alguien mas quieres ubier que lo haga después en orden entendido?- dijo kakashi.

-Suerte- me dijo al oído.

-H-hola, mm bueno yo soy Sakura y estoy muy nerviosa jej y bueno voy a cantar heartlines, espero que os guste.

Todo estaba en silencio y comencé a tocar.

watch?v=tlVOIRg3tqw

Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar mi guitarra, traía el compañamiento de piano grabado, y comencé a cantar, mi voz siempre fue distinta y rara, realmente estaba disfrutando con ls cuerdas entre msi dedos y transmitiendo a la gente la letra de mi canción, muchs personas me miraban raro con mis agudos pero yo estaba disfrutando…

Encontre la mirada de Ino y de Tenten, estaban sonriendo eso era beuna señal, estaba disfrutando muchísimo hacia tanto que no tocaba…

Mi voz sonaba desentrenada pero no me importaba…

Cerre los ojos y continue mi canción… aunque estaba pasando por un mal momento , durante estos segundos se me olvidaba quien era… era glorioso.

Acabe la canción.

Nada. Nada. Nada.

Y de repente una gran ovacion que no me esperaba, al parecer guste, eso me daba igual había disfrutado muchísimo, vi a Kakashi y corri a abrazarle todo había sido gracias a el.

-Kakashi gracias!- dije emocionada

-Por que pequeña? Que bien lo has hecho!- dijo el

-Por animarme a hacerlo por animarme a que haya tenido los minutos mas gloriosos de mis últimos años!

Despues vinieron Ten ten ,Ino y kiba junto con unos amigos suyos, Shino, Choji y Shikamaru y festejamos todos juntos una gran noche!

Estaba sirviendo unas bebidas cuando bvi que otro cliente llegaba a la barra y corri a atenderle rápido, que festejara no quería decir que no currara.

-Que te pongo? Pregunte sin mirarle todavía

-Un whisky – dijo

Se lo servi y al mirarle me di cuenta que era el hombre del restaurante chino el acompañante de la pelirroja el del pelo largo, es más guapo de lo que creía-pensé-

-Cobrate- me extendió un billete-

-No, invita la casa, por el destrozo que le prepare a tu novia en el restaurante chino hace un mes casi jeje- le dije.

-No era mi novia- me contesto amablemente mientras guardaba el billete- es mi cuñada para mi desgracia – dijo

-Hombre no diga eso jaja, pase buena noche y espero que disfrute-le dije.

Y la noche fue apagándose hasta terminar.

Eran las 4 de la mañana hoy había llegado mas tarde que de costumbre a casa y dormiría como un tronco eso fijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi vida había pasado demasiado rápido o eso me parecía a mi, con 18 años que había cumplido y mi madre en el hospital , mi aspiración de estudiar medicina parada por razones económicas y bueno mi actual trabajo y mis grandes amigas Ino y Tenten se que no me podía quejar mucho cuando hay gente que no tiene nada que llevarse a la boca pero no puedo evitar pensar que todo hubiera sido diferente si el hubiera estado con nosotras si no se hubiera ido…

Toda mi adolescencia lay bueno la gran parte de mi vida la viví aquí en Tokyo , no en el barrio en el que actualmente vivo, antes vivía en una zona residencial muy bonita, cuando era niña recordaba jugar en un parque yo sola con mis peluches, los muchachos del barrio se metían conmigo hasta que conoci a Ino y nos hicimos grandes amigas luego llego tenten a clase y se nos unió y desde entonces hasta acabar el instituto eramos inseparables, bueno al menos tente y yo Ino se fue a un internado, cortesía de sus padres divorciados.

Mi madre, ella .. todo comenzó hace tiempo empezó a adelgazar mucho y a sentirse desganada luego cayo enferma y así hasta ahora, habíamos estado viviendo de pequeños trabajos que desempeñaba mi madre limpiando en casas ajenas por un salario y en ocasiones en una cafetería pero cuando enfermo todo termino y aquí estoy yo trabajando para sacar mi familia adelante.

Tuvimos que dejar nuestra antigua casa porque no nos daba el dinero y nos mudamos de apartamento en apartamento, fuimos dejabdo el pasado atrás pero por mucho que lo intente nunca le olvidaré y menos cuando al tocar la guitarra de nuevo volvi a sentir aquello que sentía cuando el lo hacia y cuando me enseño.. te extaño demasiado papa.

La noche de la muestra fue una noche maravillosa y disfrute como una cria con mis amigas y con mis nuevos amigos Kiba and company quien porciento ganó la muestra al final y se llevo las bebidas gratis, pasamos una noche magnífica, creo que no me divertia asi en mucho tiempo, además salvo por el momento de vergüenza que sufri al ver al familiar de la chica que accidenté en el restaurante de los tios de tenten, no podía por menso que invitarle a la consumición pero así de cerca pude fijarme mejor y la verdad esque se le veía buen muchacho a la vista estaba que era atractivísimo pero mayor seguro, tenia cara de madurez.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, llegue a casa con mi madre en el hospital estaba todo tal solo.. me dormí en breve la verdad estaba agotada y mañana aunque sea mi dia libre lo emplearía en descansar.

En un despacho en el ático de un edificio de oficinas se encontraba un caballero de oscuro, largo y lacio cabello, con las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara y una fría expresión en el rostro esperaba, su secretaria acababa de anunciar que tenía una visita.

-Toc toc ¿ se puede?- dijo una mujer abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro, adelante mama- contesto él cambiando su semblante frio por otro más agradable su madre siempre se había portado ejemplar con el y sabia que a su madre no le gustaba nada que tuviera esa cara de secuno.

-¿Qué tal va todo por aquí por la discográfica? Hace tanto que no pasas por casa que he decidido venir a verte yo al trbajo hijo- decía la mujer.

Aparentaba unos 45-50 años con su pelo negro recogido en un moño y su fino maquillaje se veía estupenda y se apreciaba su gran belleza y estilo, era toda una señora, como no serlo cuando eres una Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, esposa del magnate de los negocios Fugaku Uchiha, el que alguna vez heredó una empresa de automoción y acabo haciéndola la principal compañía en todo el continente de automóviles y creando otras dos grandes empresas para sus hijos , claro que si con el esfuerzo propio de estos, Itachi Uchiha el hijo mayor de veintisiete años y un tanto más liberal siempre fue un gran amante de la música, por eso dirigía el sello discográfico Sharingan pertenenciente a la Uchiha.S.A, su hermano menor Sasuke de 24 años más centrado en los negocios y menso en la vida bohemia dirige una compañía de electrodomestiscos Magenkyou, se puede decir que son los hermanos mas codiciados de Japón.

-Bien mama por aquí va todo bien- Dijo Itachi frustrado

-Hijo tienes a gente que trabaja para ti, deberías estar un poco más relajado, estuve mirando las cuentas d ela compañía y te va de maravilla no se porque estas así hijo..- comento mikoto

-Mama, necesitamos un soplo de aire fresco, sabes la sensación de que aunque sean grupos diferentes , vocales distintos, te suena todo igual? Pues eso me pasa a mi..

-Hijo no te preocupes seguro que es un mal momento entiendo que con lo de Konan estes nervioso pero..

-Mama que he dicho de ese tema?- pregunto cabreado-necesitamos vocalistas nuevos dj's nuevos sonidos nuevos nuevas creaciones, sacar a la venta y descarga un single que haga vibrar a la gente…

-Y porque no haces un casting? O mandas a los cazatalentos que para algo están hijo?- dijo la mujer

-Ya lo hice mama y fue un fracaso todo… lo único interesante y nuevo que tengo ahora es Naruto el amigo de Sasuke con sus mezclas pero necesito más cosas…-

-Y porque no sales a buscar tu lo que quieres? Asi no hay confusión y no me vengas con lo de que estás mayor para eso, yo estoy mayor no tu hijo jaj- comento con gracia mikoto

-Mama creo que es buena idea pero me apetece tan poco, no creo que tenga que ahcer yo ese trabajo pero , mama es duro sabes? Encontrar a alguien pensar que vale y luego era todo retoques y mentira..- dijo

-Escucha,hijo, nunca te has rendido , siempre has sido mucho mas listo y mejo que cualquiera de nosotros, ers un genio itachi, si tu no puedes entonctrar ese soplo de aire fresco para la disquera nadie lo hará… yo confio en ti hijo y ella también lo hace lo sabes?- dijo

-Si,.. lo se,gracias por pasarte mama pero estoy liado, prometo que te iré a ver más, ya no pido por casa prácticamente vivo aquí.. no me siento agusto allí ya..

-Vuelve a casa cuando quieras hijo, te dejo tranquilo- se despidió mikoto.

El dia transcurrio tranquilo en la oficina, acabo un papeleo de varios contratos que tenia que firmar con interpretes, conducía por la ciudad dando vueltas sin sentido cuando recordó que muchos de esos lugares le resultaban extrañamente familiares y esque se encontraba en la zona de la universidad donde el había estudiado hace 10 años atrás recordó un pequeño antro donde se hacían muestras de microfno abierto a no más de 50 metros de donde estaba aparco y se bajó etaba viendo el antro ya, seguía abierto.. era un milagro, decidió entrar a tomarse algo por los viejos tiempos, había mcuha gente en la puerta varios con instrumentos, la gente fue entrando y el igual, el camarero le sirvió una cerveza y se sento en una mesa desde donde vislumbraba bien el escenario, que flor había tenido decidio recordar viejos tiempos y había gente tocado hoy, asi podría viajar al pasado y encontrar el sentido para poder seguir con su dedicación a la música y no ven der la empresa al mejor postor y dirigir la automovilística que es lo que siempre pretendió su padre.

La muestra comenzó, el primer participante sonaba tan común aunque su voz era bonita era por lo que estaba así, era todo más de lo mismo no tenía nada especial.

Lo mismo le paso con la mayoría de los participantes, el chaval del aro tenia una algo especial pero para cantar en el metro según su criterio.

La rubia, buff era todo fuego y sex appeal como se movia era como una veradera estrella, pero sin esencia era otra Barbie prefabricada más y estaba comenzando a coger asco a ese tipo de gente ya.

La pelirrosa.. quien demonios llevaba el pelo así, por lo menos era iteresante, se la notaba nerviosa, de sobra se sabia que era la primera vez que participaba en uno de estos..

Su guitarra sonaba tocada con fuerza y sentimiento incluso rabia diría yo, pero su voz.. peculiar no lo siguiente pero melodiosa, armoniosa, maravillosa, emocionante, rara, su voz..

Itachi pov's

Es perfecta… es la voz que estuve buscando… es todo sentimiento y ella se nota que derrocha pureza y buen hacer, se nota que canta con sentimiento.. es especial.

Cuando todo acabo hubo unos momento de lapsus pero luego todo el mundo aplaudió.

Despues la fiesta seguía, yo me acerque a la barra tenia que ponerme en contacto con ella y ofrecerle una prueba para hacer una grabación y si salía bien un contrato en mi disquera la vi en la barra y según mas me acerque me di cuenta de que era la chica que había bañado a karin en el restaurante chino, cuando ella me reconoció y me invito a la consumición pude ver que se toma en serio su trbajo puesto que no pedió ni un segundo más y siguió trabajando, supongo que era mal momento para hacer ninguna oferta y debería pasarme otro día por el bar.

Regrese a casa, tenia mi soplo nuevo y lo conseguiría como fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas de mi habitación, adoraba la sensación de por un triste minuto sentir su calidez sobre mi piel, esas caricias matutinas hacían que despertase siempre con el pie derecho.

Como siempre a la misma hora, misma rutina de desayuno limpieza e ir a hacer compañía a mi madre, ya había salido del hospital y se encontraba en casa, no me gustaba nada la sensación de tenerla lejos.

Con la pérdida de mi padre, mi madre sufrió muchísimo y yo también por que no reconocerlo, por eso no me gusta estar sola y que ella lo esté tampoco.

Los días desde la noche del micrófono abierto habían pasado, por lo menos tres o cuatro, al volver al bar había recibido un montón de palabras bonitas y agradables, el maldito Kakashi se había encargado de presumir de empleada delante de todo el mundo, si no le quisiera tanto sería capaz de estrangularlo, con Ino y Tenten quedaba cuando podía y cada vez que nos veíamos se me olvidaban todos los problemas los cuales gracias a mi nuevo empleo estaban reduciéndose, las chicas venían a verme mucho al bar, mi intuición me dice que tiene que ver algo entre una cierta amiga mía de pelo moreno y un cierto compañero mío llamado Kiba pero es mejor no pensar mal.. Aunque piensa mal y acertarás…

Era pronto para hacer la comida y hasta por la tarde no tendría que ir al bar asique me propuse salir a correr un poco, hacía tanto que no sentía lo que era una buena kilometrada debería ponerme en forma, por salud no por nada más, y cogí mis deportivas, un pantalón de chándal una camiseta básica y una mochilita con mi botella de agua de tropecientos litros porque trago agua como un tiesto la verdad y con los cascos puestos comencé mi paseo.

Fue muy agradable la verdad y cuando llegué mi madre se había levantado de la cama y había cocinado, me hizo muy feliz verla con energías como para hacer la comida y esperarme con una gran sonrisa en la mesa sentada, hizo espaguetis y estaban buenísimos, el día estaba siendo maravilloso y nada podría salir mal.

Tumbe a mi madre a dormir la siesta, no quería que se esforzara demasiado, me di un largo y relajante baño y después me encamine al trabajo.

Serían las cinco de la tarde y hacia muchísimo sol, un sol de este que hace que te quedes pegado del sudor a cualquier superficie un sol asqueroso.

Al llegar solamente estaban Kiba limpiando vasos y Kakashi hablando por teléfono, ese maldito vago como se aprovechaba.

-Sí, si descuida que yo se lo digo, venga hasta luego – se despedía Kakashi por teléfono.

-Hola! Buenas tardes corazones- salude

-Buenas tardes Sakura-Chan

-Sakura! Hoy te vas a tomar la tarde libre- me dijo Kakashi

-Eh un momento como que la tarde libre Ka-Kakashi me estas asustando…- un despido no un despido no…

-Verás me ha llamado un antiguo amigo mío que estuvo en el bar la otra noche y quiere conocerte para hablar de negocios musicales, ya me entiendes ve a esta dirección y pregunta por el señor uchiha, para eso tienes la tarde libre- me dijo Kakashi

-Pero Kakashi, enserio de que va esto, me estas puteando, Kakashi no tiene gracia...- dije molesta

-que saques tu trasero de mi bar y vayas ahora mismo pequeño pony rosa- me dijo mientras el desgraciado me arrastraba fuera del bar, pero quien se cree a parte de mi jefe y mi amigo…

-Supongo que no me queda de otra… y encima con todo el calor, kakashi te mataré!-

Horrible, creo que no hay más palabras para describir mi camino hacia ese gran edificio del centro.

Entré al interior era bastante lujoso todo, me acerque a recepción y pregunte por el señor uchiha, la recepcionista amablemente me dio una tarjeta del señor uchiha que me indicaba el piso y me señalo con la mano al ascensor, estaba hablando por teléfono pero aun así me ayudo la mujer, subí cinco minutos interminables en el ascensor que se paraba en cada piso para descargar un puñado de personas, todas serias y arregladas, me sentía como un filete en una mariscada.

Al fin llegue a la planta, pregunte a la recepcionista y me señalo una sala pero me dijo que me anunciaría y que mientras esperara en una sala adjunta, veinte eternos minutos, no sé ni qué diablos hacia ahí la verdad…

-Puede pasar el sr la espera- me dijo una secretaria.

Le agradecí y pase al despacho.

-Tome asiento por favor- me indico educadamente

-Gracias –indique

-Vera Srta. Haruno, como habrá deducido esto es una discográfica, mi discográfica, y bueno la escuche el otro día y me gustaría someterla a alguna prueba de voz si usted lo permite y si a usted le interesa pertenecer a nuestra tabla de vocalistas, solo si a usted le interesa, antes de que diga nada, su trabajo seria remunerado en función de las canciones que usted pueda tener capacidad para grabar y su calidad, pero bueno no anticipemos acontecimientos si usted hace las pruebas y las pasa hablaríamos del contrato , horario y cantidad de dinero.

-Señor… no se moleste pero no me entere de nada...- dije perdidisima.

-Es complicado lo entiendo pero verá, últimamente tengo un proyecto en mente que es hacer canciones con un Dj Y una vocalista como si fueran un grupo, el Dj ya lo tengo y es muy bueno tiene muy buenos temas y bueno me falta la vocalista, pero para que sea distinto al igual que él es especial necesito a una chica con una voz especial y la tuya me llamo mucho la atención si te soy sincero, al igual que tu pelo si me permites el comentario.- dijo

-Gracias supongo- conteste con una gran sonrisa

-Cómo iba diciendo, debes hacer una prueba, si la pasa grabarías una canción y si tiene acogida entre la gente se te pagaría el 25% de las ganancias de las ventas del single, es sencillo.

-Si pero yo... unas pruebas no, no se no estoy segura además trabajo en el bar de Kakashi...- dije

-No te preocupes nunca te coincidirían los horarios créeme soy amigo de Kakashi y bueno el me lo pidió jeje asique no te preocupes, simplemente saca partido a tu talento- me animo él.

Era guapo, mas mayor que yo, mucho más pero era guapo, con ese pelo perfecto al igual que su rostro y esos ojos negros profundos que intimidan demasiado, no sé en qué estoy pensando…

-Sí, acepto supongo no me vendría mal el dinero pero la prueba cuando...- pregunte

-Aún es pronto, supongo que mi ayudante seguirá en el estudio junto con las otras candidatas, acompáñame por favor- dijo el mientras me mostraba su brazo para que lo agarrara.

-Por favor señorita Sakura si no me equivoco- dijo mientras me agarraba a su brazo.

-Tú eras itachi verdad?- el asintió.

-Verás ahora iremos a los estudios de grabación y bueno ahí estará una gran allegada mía que será con la que realices la prueba que , no te asustes que no es para tanto, es un dueto de una canción clásica que elegirá ella, no sé si seguirá con alguna candidata, hoy ha probado a tres creo, bueno ya estamos.

Salimos del ascensor y llegamos al estudio había muchas salas, entramos a una y salía una chica rubia que me sonaba de algo, si era la chica del bar la que canto, que era rubia.

-Hola querido, no esperaba volverte a ver por aquí abajo- dijo la mujer dándole dos besos a Itachi.

-Sí, bueno ella es Sakura y es la última, hazle la prueba – le dijo

-Sakura.., encantada yo soy Mikoto un placer –dijo dándome dos besos, esa mujer era la elegancia en persona, pelo negro y lacio y era guapísima.

-Sakura vamos a hacer un dueto de Maybe this time, ahí tienes la letra, cuando Itachi nos de la música comenzaremos, si estas preparada si hay que esperar un poco más se hace, pero cuando estés lista házmelo saber- me dijo la mujer con su perfecta sonrisa.

- Yo bueno, venga acabemos con esto rápido, es mejor jej- dije nerviosa, estaba literalmente cagada.

watch?v=PUL1ZeQwd9U

Comencé a cantar mi parte de la canción, era un clásico estaba claro, pero era difícil.

Cuando ella comenzó a cantar, dios eso si es cantar, fue todo lo que pensé…

La canción a mí me pareció genial pero mi criterio sería igual a de una piedra comparada con el de Itachi, él se dedica a esto no?, espero haber pasado la prueba porque lo he pasado mal con los nervios y eso aunque luego ha sido una experiencia genial.

Bravo señorita- me dijo la mujer con otra sonrisa

-Completamente de acuerdo con Mikoto, Sakura creo que has superado la prueba con creces- dijo Itachi con otra sonrisa.

-Sí, de hecho deberías proponerle a tu amiga Itachi que cantara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre que es en una semana- dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo mientras cogía su bolso y se iba.

-Pues no es mala idea, y además cobrarías… que te parece?- me pregunto mientras salíamos del estudio

-Pues no se me parece pronto no se…- dije no muy convencida

-Ven mañana a las diez te espero aquí para preparar tus canciones, ah y serian 4000 por cantar esa noche, piénsatelo- me dijo

Bajamos charlando de trivialidades por el ascensor hasta salir del edificio prácticamente.

-Sakura te acerco a algún sitio?- me pregunto

-No hace falta de verdad pero muchas gracias no le quiero molestar- dije

-No es ninguna molestia sube al coche- me dijo indicándome un cochazo negro que estaba en la puerta

-Gracias Sr. Uchiha- dije dentro del coche

-Nada de Sr Uchiha llámame Itachi, no soy tan mayor no? Jajá- dijo el arrancando su coche

-Claro que no Itachi, puedes llamarme Sakura también y bueno yo tengo 18 usted? Si no es molestia jajá- pregunte, no quería ofenderle pero me intrigaba su edad.

-Pues diez primaveras más querida, a donde te llevo?- Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que acababa de plasmarse en su boa me dejo tonta, conteste como pude y cuando llegue a casa no pude más que contarle a mi madre todo quien casi salta de alegría, llamé a Ino, a Ten, a Kiba y a Kakashi, todo se alegraron muchísimos pero aparte de toda esta gran felicidad había potro gran problema… que canciones serían las que tendría que cantar y.. Qué demonios me iba a poner para el cumpleaños de la Sra. uchiha?


End file.
